fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1)
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, creations of a scientist known as John Utonium, are tasked with the protection of Townsville. Simultaneously, they must deal with understanding the real world as it is, not just as it should be, as well as taking on the crime that prevails over Townsville, specifically that of The Representative and figuring out who exactly is the 'higher power'. He's been experimenting on living beings, and it's imperative that he be captured before he does some real damage to Townsville. Major Subplots * Blossom falls in loves with Justin Bradley and does everything in her power to break him and Priscilla Moore up. * Tyler Osborn investigates John Utonium's past and threatens him with prosecution. * Elliott Meyer hires Melanie Reenie as a special adviser, creating animosity between her and Sarah Bellum. * David Wilson investigates the Powerpuff Girls in hopes of an award-winning report on their origins to boost his career. * After a string of failures, Tyler Osborn suspends the Powerpuff Girls from fighting crime. * The Gangreen Gang is making its presence known at Millennium Park, and a young man named Christopher Mills goes undercover to find out what they are planning. *Justin Bradley must decided whether to stay in Townsville with Blossom, or to move to Los Angeles to pursue a music career with his band. *The Powerpuff Support Team must decide whether or not to give a vial of Chemical X to Reese Baum, who promises to provide a way to prevent the Gangreen Gang from summoning a demon at Millennium Park. Characters Main characters *Blossom - (22 episodes) The de facto leader of the Powerpuff Girls with a crush on Justin Bradley. *Bubbles - (22 episodes) The "joy and the laughter" of the group who abhors fighting and prefers coloring. *Buttercup - (22 episodes) The "toughest fighter" who loves to go on missions, and isn't pleased when a teammate comes late, or not at all. *John Utonium - (22 episodes) The scientists who created the girls in the first place, he shows very little care for them as humans and chooses to treat them as experiments. *Kathleen Keane - (22 episodes) The kindergarten teacher at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with a rocky past with Utonium. *Elliott Meyer - (22 episodes) The mayor of Townsville who admits to having stolen the election to become a celebrity, and views the Powerpuff Girls as godsends. *Sarah Bellum - (22 episodes) The Chief of Staff to Elliott Meyer who has reservations about the girls, but is too busy covering for Meyer's incompetence to do anything about it. *Tyler Osborn - (22 episodes) Police captain of Townsville. He doesn't mind working alongside the Powerpuff Girls along as they handle the beat-down and he sticks to the investigation. Recurring characters *Justin Bradley - (16 episodes) A teenager who volunteers at Pokey Oaks kindergarten. Blossom becomes smitten with him immediately, much to her sisters' dismay. *Melanie Reenie - (13 episodes) Elliott Meyer's special adviser who uses a special chemical mixture in her perfume to influence men to do her will. *Zachary - (12 episodes) Justin Bradley's best friend and bassist. *Lucas Neuwirth - (12 episodes) Townsville High School's resident bully and high ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Code name: Ace *Desmond Callahan - (11 episode) A low-ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Code name: Snake *Brooklyn Tanner - (9 episode) A low-ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Code name: Lil' Arturo *David Wilson - (9 episodes) A relatively young reporter for the local news. His only goal is to get a scoop on the origin of the Powerpuff Girls. *Tom Seaton - (8 episodes) The press secretary for the Meyer staff who secretly works for The Representative. *Christopher Mills - (7 episodes) A young man who goes undercover with the Gangreen Gang for Melanie Reenie. Code name: Grubber *Zane Gedge - (7 episodes) A high-ranking police officer under Tyler Osborn and operative for The Representative. *Gina-Marie - (7 episodes) - Drummer for Justin Bradley's garage band. *Malcolm Jules/The Representative - (6 episodes) A former lawyer who serves no other purpose than to act as the Representative of a higher power, whoever that may be. *Priscilla Moore - (6 episodes) Justin Bradley's rich girlfriend who The Representative decides to use as a guinea pig in an experiment. *Gavin Emerson - (6 episode) An officer and data analyst for the Townsville Police Department. *Billy Williams - (6 episode) A low-ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Code name: Big Billy *Reese Baum - (5 episode) A former colleague of John Utonium. She claims to know the identity of the higher power and a few other things about Utonium. *Xavier - (5 episode) The new leader of the Gangreen Gang. His motives are unclear, but it has something to do with the supernatural Book of Bakamin. *Jeremy Flint - (5 episode) A homeless man who has frequent run-ins with the Powerpuff Girls. He always eludes capture and is a source of comic relief. *Lacey - (3 episodes) One of Priscilla Moore's entourage. *Candace - (3 episodes) Another of Priscilla Moore's entourage. *Greg - (3 episodes) A defense lawyer working in Townsville. *Norman Lumpkins - (2 episode) A man who lives in the woods outside of Townsville. He owns the land and will protect it by any means necessary. *Grant - (2 episodes) An assassin working for the higher power. Episodes See also *The Powerpuff Girls body count - Season 1 External links *Vinny2 on Fanfiction.net Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction